Kurt's Problem
by HighOffHappiness
Summary: Finn Hudson moves back in with Kurt Hummel. Kurt is in love with Finn, and Finn is uncomfortable with this since he is in love with Racheal Berry. Will their gay love ever be?


_**Moving In**_

_Kurt's dad was in love with Finn's mom. They had moved in with each other. Finn was welcomed back into Kurt's house again after he was kicked out the week before. But, he proved himself 'worthy' soon after. Finn now shares a room with Kurt, whom loves him almost as much as his dad loves Finn's mom._

Finn walked into, what was gonna, his new room. Kurt had repainted the room, neutral. There were two beds, on different sides against the same wall. There was a large, wooden dresser next to each bed. There was a part sectioned off for Kurt (for his makeup, and to get dressed), next on the wall near Kurt's bed. There was a couch and flat screen on the opposite walls of the beds. Finn walked in to find Kurt finishing his make-up. "I appreciate what you did a few weeks ago. Dressing up like Lady GaGa for me…" Kurt whispered as he walked out of his sectioned part. He was playing with his hair nervously. Finn grew nervous, in a weird way… "We're in Glee Club, we stick together." Finn answered quickly.

Finn looked away. He noticed football was on the TV. _Kurt must REALLY like me…_ Fin thought. "TOUCHDOWN!" Finn yelled. Finn dropped his bags and jumped right onto the couch. Kurt looked around nervously. He took a deep breath. He picked up Finn's bags and put them on over to the bed closest to the stairs bed. Kurt walked to his bed and sat down on the edge. "I did this all for you." Kurt whispered. Finn tried not to respond. "You know I have feelings for you, right?" he continued, but louder. Finn looked down nervously and grabbed the remote. He started flipping through the sports channels. "Finn, are you listening to me?" Kurt asked as tears began to form. Finn turned off the TV. He stood up. "Listen, I'm not very comfortable having to share a room with a guy who likes me, for more than a friend." Finn said, not even turning around.

Kurt just sniffled. "I like you, Kurt. But not the way you like me. I LOVE RACHEAL! I'm sorry. Do you understand?" Finn asked as he turned around and walked towards Kurt. Tears started falling from Kurt's eyes. He only nodded. Finn tried to put his around him to comfort him, but he just couldn't do it. "You were great at regionals." Finn continued. He sat on Kurt's bed, but not too close. Kurt calmed down a little."I was, wasn't I?" he joked. Finn laughed. "But we still lost. To Vocal Adeline, no less." Kurt continued. "Are you kidding me? Vocal Adeline sucks. They won because those judges were dumbasses." Finn continued. Now, Kurt laughed. "Want me to call Merchades, she's better at this." Finn asked. Kurt wiped his eyes and said "I'll be fine."

Just then, Kurt got an idea. _Football! Physical contact, not the same as I wanted, but still. He'll slap my but, I'll slap his. It'll be so romantic!_ Kurt continued on with his fantasy plan. Finn just got up and unpacked his stuff. He pulled out (in this order) his clothes, football trophy, picture of Rachael, more clothes, picture of him and Rachael, football, sneakers, baggie of pictures of Rachael, song books, toothbrush, cell phone, iPod, hair brush, hair gel, alarm clock. Finn picked out his favorite pictures of his girlfriend and placed them on the dresser. Then, he updated his alarm clock. Finn placed his clothes on his bed. "Uhhh… Kurt?" Finn asked. Kurt immediately popped out of his fantasy. "Yes, Finn" he asked as he stood up. "I don't know how to put my clothes away. My mom always did it. Then she would put them back after she did the laundry," Finn asked, embarrassed. Kurt smiled and set Finn's clothes away, one at a time.

At one point, he looked up to see pictures of Rachael. He grew angry. He threw the shirt he was holding in the drawer and slammed it. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Finn," Kurt said, trying to hold back his anger. "Yeah." Finn replied. "I'm not comfortable with you having pictures of Rachael in our room." Kurt said, almost bursting. Finn sighed and said "Kurt, please. She's my girlfriend. I'm sorry." Kurt stayed quiet. He finished putting away Finn's clothes. Then, when Finn was upstairs, he threw himself on his bed and starting crying. _She's ruining my life! She gets all the solos, now the guy I love! I at least deserve all those solos! But, Finn! Quinn was no competition! But, Rachael! _Kurt thought.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

Hi! If your reading this, I am so thankful. This is my first fanfiction, and not all my stories come out well. The whole point of this is, Will Kurt have his way? (You know, will he have Finn?) Thank you again! Please review... And, if you have any suggestions, PM me... THX!

-Sunny


End file.
